Day Break
by Bowling4real
Summary: Summary: Edward leaves. Charlie sends Bella to Louisiana to live with her cousin Sookie. That is where she is thrown back into the world of Vampires. This time they burn in the sun and all that. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE AUTHORS OF TWILIGHT AND TRUE BLOOD. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Edward leaves. Charlie sends Bella to Louisiana to live with her cousin Sookie. That is where she is thrown back into the world of Vampires. This time they burn in the sun and all that.

Day Break

Chapter One

Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. I will give you a short summary of what happened these past two years.

I used to live with my mom and her husband Phil in Phoenix, but Phil traveled a lot so I moved in with my dad. My dad, Charlie, lived in Forks, Washington, and was Chief of Police. That is where I met the Cullens.

Edward Cullen hated me the first day of school and I didn't know why. His whole family was strange. When he came back Edward saved me from being hit by a van and later from being raped.

I went to La Push with some of my friends where I saw Jacob Black. His dad, Billy, is great friends with my dad so we hung out a lot. He told me some of the legends of their tribe.

That is when I learned the Cullens were vampires. The Cullens didn't drink of human blood. They lived by drinking the blood of animals. I started to date Edward.

One day they took me to watch them play baseball. While I was there three nomad vampires came by. The vampires where Laurent, Victoria, and James. James caught my scent and started hunting me.

Jasper and Alice, Edward's brother and sister, brought me to Phoenix, while the others led Victoria and James away. James eventually tracked me to Phoenix. He convinced me he had my mom so I went to meet him.

He attacked me and bit me. Edward was able to suck the venom out so I would become a vampire.

On my eighteenth birthday his family threw me a party. When I was opening one of my presents I got a paper cut and Jasper attacked me. Edward stopped him, but not before I got hurt worse. He ended leaving saying he didn't love me.

I became depressed. I wouldn't eat, talk, and move I just sat starring out the window. Eventually Charlie had enough and sent me to Louisiana.

So this is where I am. On my way to live with my cousin Sookie. Her and her brother, Jason, live in Bon Temps, Louisiana. I am sitting on a plane waiting for it to land in New Orleans, since Bon Temps in such a small town the nearest airport is in New Orleans. I wonder what journey awaits me in this new town?

**I know short chapter. Plz review and tell me what u think.**


	2. New Story Sneak Peek

**This is the prequel to the potter twins tell me what you think of it and should I continue. This starts with Harry and Bella's first year**

Sneak Peek

The Magical World

Chapter 1

_All I saw and heard was a flash a green light and screaming._

I woke up screaming like I did every night to Harry shaking my shoulders.

Harry is my twin brother. Our parents did in a car crash when we were only a year old. Ever since then we have lived with our aunt, uncle, and cousin, the Dursley's.

"Bella same dream?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." I answered scared.

"Me too." Harry said coming up and holding me against him.

Me and Harry have a good relationship. If it wasn't for the fact that we lived with the Dursley's I don't think we would be this close, but who knows. We were very close. Uncle Vernon didn't like me and would hit me on certain occasions. If I cried he would just hit me more. He said crying was for wimps. When they went to bed Harry would hold me and let me cry.

I was taken out of my thoughts by Aunt Petunia banging on the door with a pan and screaming for us to get up.

"Come on let's go before we get in trouble." Harry said lifting me out of bed.

**what do you think so far and should I continue plz tell me what u think**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanx for reviewing.**

Day Break

Chapter Two

When the planned landed I hurried to get off. I couldn't wait to see my Cousin Sookie. When I got to the landed I saw her sitting there with my other cousin Jason.

"Sookie, Jason!" I yelled

They both came up and hugged me.

"It's so good to see you Bella" Sookie said pulling back from the hug.

"It's good to see you too." I replied "both of you"

"Well we better get going." Jason said while putting his arms around my shoulders.

"Okay" I said.

"Oh Bella Guess what?" Sookie asked jumping up and down like crazy.

"What?" I question.

"A car." Sookie replied.

After that announcement we walked out of the airport and to Sookie's car. We talked all the way from New Orleans to Bon Temps. We talked about Sookie and Jason's life.

Sookie told me about her boyfriend. She said his name was Bill and that he would like to meet me. She also told me that weird stuff can happen around him.

Jason told me about all the murders that have been happening around town. Also how he is the one being accused because he dated all of them.

"You wouldn't kill anyone Jason." I said hoping to make him feel better.

"Thanks Bells" Jason replied while giving me an awkward hug, but a hug none the less.

"So how's Gran doing." I asked. Sookie's mom was Charlie's sister. She died when I was a young girl in a car crash with her husband leaving Sookie and Jason to gran.

"She's doing well. Still alive and kicking." Sookie said.

Neither Jason nor Sookie asked about the Cullens knowing that was why I was sent here. In no time we were pulling up to Gran and Sookie's house. In the drive way was Jason truck.

"You still have that old truck Jason" I asked getting out of the car.

"Of course Bells. I love that truck." Jason answered getting out as well.

"Of course it's your baby." Sookie said getting out and heading up to the door.

"Darn right it is." Jason said "come on Bells hurry up."

"I'm coming." I exclaimed.

I ran up to the door catching up to the just as Sookie was unlocking it. We walked inside. The inside of the house was just as I remembered it. The walls were the same colors the pictures all in the same place. The only thing missing was grams.

"Grams were back." Sookie yelled

Grams walked around the corner coming up and hugging me.

"It's good to see you" Gran said letting me out of the hug.

"It's good to be here." I said

"come sit down we have so much to talk about." Gran said leading us to the front room "let me go get the lemonade and I'll be right back."

"ok grams." We called.

After gran came back we sat and talked. I told them all about the Cullens. Well except from the vampire part, and the chase to Phoenix and Jasper almost attacking me, but the rest I told them. Sookie told me about her boyfriend Bill and how they meet. She then told me that she could probably get me a job at Merlotte's which is where she works.

I told her I would that. She said that Bill would be meeting us there around nine. So here I am getting ready to go to a Merlotte's.

**Thanx for reading. Plz review and check out my other stories and comment onm whether you like them or not.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanx for reviewing. Sorry for taking so long to update really didn't know where to go with this story but I have finally been able to work out the kinks so here we go onto the next chapter. I really hope you like this chapter.**

Day Break

Chapter 3

**Third Person**

It had taken Bella a few days to get comfortable in her new surroundings. Bon Temps was very different from Forks. It was more like Phoenix than Forks. Bella actually missed Forks, she missed all of her friends, the memories she had there, and most of all she missed her dad. Bella had talked to her dad a few times since she arrived in Bon Temps, Louisiana.

Bella had successfully gotten a job at Merlotte's and was glad for the distractions. She had yet to meet Bill, Sookie's boyfriend, and if she was being honest with herself she really didn't want to meet him. Bella and heard a lot of thing about Bill from Jason and a few people that she worked with. They always told her that he was no good and that she should stay away from him and his kind. The "his kind," part always threw her off it made her think that he wasn't human. She found that really odd because if he was a supernatural being he would want to keep it a secret or at least that was what the ones she knew wanted. The day that Bella was supposed to meet Bill he got pulled away for some business that he had to do or at least that was what Sookie had told her.

Bella loved working at Merlotte's. Bella had a feeling that something was different about her boss, Sam though. Bella couldn't explain it but ever time she was around him she got this strange sense of comfort and relief. It was the same feeling she had when she was around Jake or Edward. Bella was getting better at thinking about the Cullens, but it still hurt when she did.

Bella was meeting Sookie's boyfriend that night at work and she was not looking forward to it. Bella asked why they couldn't meet earlier and she just avoided the questions. What also threw Bella off was the whole True Blood thing. She had asked Sam about it and he said he would order it because some vampires in town would come into the bar. Bella couldn't believe that Sam would openly talk about vampires as if everyone knew they existed.

When Sookie finally arrived she went to find a seat before beckoning Bella over to her. As Bella approached she realized that Sookie was alone. "Where's your boyfriend," Bella asked her cousin.

"He's on his way in," Sookie responded before looking towards the door. Bella followed her gaze and saw who she was looking at. Bella immediately knew something was off about Bill. Bella thinks it was the pale skin that had really made her notice that he wasn't totally human.

Bill made his way over to where Sookie and Bella were sitting. Sookie stood up to great Bill and give him a hug. "Bill this is my cousin Bella," Sookie said introducing the two.

"Hello Bella," Bill said as he shook the girl's hand. Bella felt an odd sense when Bill touched her. It was the same feeling she got when she was around Edward, Jake, and Sam, but this was different. This feeling was more intense, more pronounce.

"Hello Bill," Bella quietly said as she pulled her hand out of Bill's hand.

"Sorry Bella can be really shy," Sookie told Bill when she noticed Bella's awkwardness.

Bella was quiet most of the night. She really didn't want to associate with Bill. She may be getting the same feeling she got when she was with Edward, Jacob, and Sam, but something about Bill made her want to just not be around him at all.

The three of them sat down and waited for someone to come over to take their orders. When someone did finally did it happened to be Arlene that took their orders. Bill had ordered a true blood and it got Bella to think. It made her wonder why she never saw Bill during the day time and why everyone seemed to know about vampires. Bella then remembered the brief news segment she had seen that mentioned the out coming of vampires. Well what everyone else saw as vampires, and not what she knew as being vampires. The cold ones as the members of the La Push tribe had said.

This made Bella notice the little things about how Sookie and Bill reacted around each other. Looking at the two made Bella think of her relationship with Edward and how Edward would treat her like she would brake. Bill treated Sookie the same way; almost as if he made one wrong move he would hurt her. Bella knew that living with Sookie may turn out to be more than she expected or wanted.

Bella wanted a normal life for once, a life without the supernatural. Even though Sookie could read minds Bella really didn't consider her to be a supernatural being since Sookie couldn't read Bella's mind. It looked as if though Bella wasn't going to have much luck. It was as if the supernatural followed her where ever she went. Bella would find out the truth about Bill and hopefully if he was a true vampire unlike the Cullens stay out of their affairs. Bella knew having Sookie as a cousin would make that impossible but she would try never the less.

**I know it's short but it's been forever since I last updated. I know many of you readers may be upset with me, but life has been so crazy lately. I hope you like this chapter and I will try to update as quick as I can.**


End file.
